Angelique
by Elizabethcica
Summary: Angelique néhány új barát segítségével rádöbben milyen hatalom birtokában van és mi mindenre lehetne képes. Vegyes érzelmek kavarognak benne. Sorsa mellett képes lenne-e szerelembe esni és boldog életet élni, vagy erre nincs lehetősége?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogus

Kora reggel volt. A St. Louwis kollégium lakóinak nagy része még aludt. Azok, akik már fenn voltak, majdnem mind a főkapunál vagy az ablakokon keresztül leskelődtek. Egy hintó hajtott a kollégium elé. A kocsis kinyitotta az ajtót és egy jómódú, jóképű férfi szállt ki belőle. Megpaskolta lova oldalát, majd mosolyogva elindult a bejárat felé. Minden szempár őt követte, de ez nem zavarta.

-Nézd milyen helyes.- mondta az egyik lány

-És gazdagnak tűnik.- mondta a mellette levő.

-Mit kereshet itt?- kérdezte az előző.

-Nem tudom, de nem bánnám,ha engem.- Ez volt az utolsó ,a mit a férfi hallott, mielőtt belépett az ajtón. Körülnézett. Meglátott egy nőt,aki egy pult mögött ült. Elindult felé.

-Jó napot kívánok. Nyxn vagyok és időpontot beszéltem meg mostanra Miss Lockharttal. Megtudná mutatni az irodáját, kérem?- Kérdezte a férfi a portást.

-Igen, máris, erre tessék.-a férfi megköszönte majd követte a hölgyet. Nem kellett túl sokat menniük, mikor a nő ismét megszólalt.

-Ez lenne az. Miss Lockhart már várja magát.-mondta és megállt egy ajtó előtt.

-Kösznöm-köszönte meg Nyxn ismét a segítséget. Bekopogott és hallotta, hogy valaki azt mondja tessék, majd belépett az ajtón.

-Nyxn örülök, hogy épségben ideért. –mondta a már kissé öregedő,pirospozsgás,kedves arcú principal.-Láttam az ablakból az érkezését, úgyhogy már el is küldettem a lányért,hamarosan itt lesz. Kérem addig foglaljon helyet.

-Köszönöm szépen. Önt is jó látni hölgyem.- mondta Nyxn. Majd leült és arra gondolt, vajon hogy fog reagálni a lány arra, amit mondani akar…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

Nagy nehezen kinyitottam a szememet. Kidörzsöltem belőle az álmosságot és megfogattam,többet biztos nem maradok fenn éjjel tanulni. Kimásztam az ágyból a tökrüsszekrényem felé vettem az irányt, majd belenéztem a tükörbe. Arra gondoltam, hogy milyen unalmas az életem. Egy lánykollégiumban lakok és az épület másik részén veszem az órákat, hogy orvos lehessek.

Mindennapi viseletem egy egyszínű dress, amely az egyenruhánk. Igazán unalmas egy viselet, talán ha varrnék rá egy…

-Angie! Fenn vagy már? Beszélnem kell veled!- hallottam legjobb barátnőm, Sally hangját.

-Igen,fenn vagyok, gyere csak be.-válaszoltam neki. Hallottam az ajtó nyílását, megfordultam és a folyton mosolygó barátnőm arca köszöntött.

-Jó reggelt Angie!

-Szia Sally. Mizujs? Miről szeretnél beszélni velem? Ráadásul ilyen korán?-kéreztem egy ásítással, majd megöleltem.

-Igazából, azért jöttem , hogy szóljak, egy nagyon jóképű pasi jött ma a koleszba és TÉGED keres, az igazgatónő küldött, hogy értesítselek.-mondta nekem gyanakvó tekintettel.

-Oh..-mondtam meglepőtten.-Vajon mit akar?

-Nem tudom, biztos csak jót. A principal irodájában vár rád. Sietned kéne.-Sürgetett Sally vigyorgó képpel.

- Jól van, mindjárt megyek csak átöltözöm. Te meg töröld le az a vigyort az arcodról.- mondtam miközben az ágyamhoz sétáltam.

-Rendben, megmondom. És sok sikert. Dobd be magad! Biztos gazdag is. - kacsintott rám, az előző intésemet, teljesen ignorálva.

-Jajj, nyugodj már le- dobtam felé a párnámat, melyet ő macskaügyességgel elkapott és visszadobta az ágyamra. Majd további párnavihartól félve, kiment a szobámból.

Megráztam a fejem, majd nekiálltam készülődni. Közben az járt a fejemben, ki az az ember és mit akarhat tőlem?...

Elindultam a principal irodája felé. Útközben megláttam a folyosó végén, másik kedvenc barátnőmet Claire-t. Intettem neki és ő mosolyogva visszaintett. Néhány osztálytársával beszélgetett. Majd megint felém nézett, de én megráztam a fejem, jelezvén, hogy most nem tudok odamenni hozzá. Ő bólintott én pedig befordultam egy másik folyosóra. Egy keveset mentem és éreztem, hogy akik mellett elhaladok, mind engem figyelnek. „ Gondolom már hamar elterjedt a hír, hogy a vendégünk emgem keres."- gondoltam.

Ignoráltam őket és tovább mentem. Mikor elértem a principál szobájának ajtaját, megálltam. Épp kopogni akartam, mikor hangokat hallottam bentről.

-… az érkezését, úgyhogy már el is küldettem a lányért,hamarosan itt lesz. Kérem addig foglaljon helyet.-gondolom biztos rólam beszél az igazgatónő.

-Köszönöm szépen. Önt is jó látni, hölgyem.- Hallottam egy mély férfi hangot, melyben éreztem egy kis akcentust. Azon filóztam, honnan jöhetett a férfi, de azonnal elhessegettem a gondolatot. Majd bekopogtam. A principal válaszolt, hogy mehetek. Vettem egy mély levegőt, és beléptem az ajtón.

-Jó reggelt kívánok, úgy hallottam keresett Miss Lockhart.- Köszöntöttem őket.

-Hmm… ez gyors volt.- szólalt meg a szobában lévő férfi. Most ránéztem.. „El kell ismernem tényleg jól néz ki. Hoszzú, fekete haja van. Nagyon elegáns a ruhája, és…arany szemüveget hord? Na ez hogy jött ide? De , Wow..Van egy megjelenése.."-gondoltam, majd eszembe jutott, hogy bámulom és elpirultam.

-Igen, Angie. Kerestelek. Bár igazából ez az úr szeretne beszélni veled.-mondta az igazgatónő, társasága felé mutatva.

-Örvendek, Madamaselle. A nevem Nyxn és szeretnék néhány dolgot megtárgyalni önnel.- megfogta a kezem, lehajolt és egy csókot lehelt rá. Az arcom pedig még vörösebb lett. „ Te jó ég, remélem nem hasonlítok most egy paradicsomra.- gonoltam.-milyen udvarias, látszik, hogy jómódú.."

-Öhmm..m.. Örvendek. A nevem Angelique Sheppard. És..mégis miről szeretne beszélni velem?- kéreztem szaggatottan a szavakat. „ Mivan velem,alig tudok szóhoz jutni? Ezt nevezik férfi-charm-nak?"

-Mi lenne ha leülnél?- kérezte Miss Lockhart a szokásos kedves mosolyával.

-Persze.-válaszoltam. Lesimítottam a szoknyámat, majd leültem velük szembe a kanapéra. Belegondolva még soha nem voltam a principal szobájában, úgyhogy lopva kaptam az alkalmon és körülnéztem. Nagyon kellemes helynek tünt. Volt a szobában 2 kanapé,fotelok, egy asztalka közöttünk és hátul egy dolgozóasztal. És az iroda még tele volt virágokkal is . Ez egy jó pont az igazgatónőnek.

El kellett ismernem, hogy tetszik, a szoba hangulata.

Mélázásomból Nyxn hangja húzott ki .

-Nos, azt hiszem egyből a lényegre térek. Előszőr is szeretnék neked a munkámról beszélni. -mondta, tartott egy kis szünetet és én visszanéztem rá, jelezvén, hogy figyelek.- Én egy purifier vagyok.-folytatta és a szemeim tágra nyíltak.

-A reakciódból ítélve, tudod, az mit jelent.-tekintete az asztalt kezdte el fürkészni.- Arra tettem fel az életemet, hogy képességemnél fogva megmentem az embereket a Thanatosoktól. Ez egy nagyon komoly dolog. Sajnos azoknak a szörnyeknek a létszáma egyre gyorsabban növekszik. Keresem a azokat embereket, akik rendelkeznek a megfelelő adottságokkal, hogy segítsenek nekem. Gondolom azt hallottad, hogy nagyon kevés van belőlük.-itt vett egy mély levegőt, majd a szembe nézett.-Angie….Te egy vagy közülük. Szeretném ha velem jönnél.

„ Most csak viccel velem, ugye?"- gondoltam, de nem mondtam ki hangosan.

-Ez nagyon jól hangzik Mr Nyxn, de én csak egy egyszerű diák vagyok. Nincsen olyan erőm, mint amiről beszél. Tanultam harcművészetet, de azt kétlem, hogy a Thanatosok elleni harcában sokat segítene.- mondtam hitetlenkedve.

-Tévedsz. Ezekszerint tényleg nem vagy tudomásában annak, milyen nagy hatalom birtokában vagy.- felelte és előhúzott a zsebéből, egy papírt.-Tessék, nézd meg! Gondolom emlékszel erre.-nyúlytotta felém és én elvettem tőle. Egy újságcikk volt. A cikk tetején egy kép volt, amin én voltam, ahogy az egyik tanárnőm kezét fogom, aki a betegágyon fekszik.

-Emlékszem rá. Megtámadta egy Thanatos és…- kezdtem.

-És felépült. Mert te meggyógyítottad.- vágott a szavamba Nyxn.

-Tessék?- kérdeztem döbbenten.

-Mondom te gyógyítottad meg. Gondolj csak bele! Mi történt akkor?- kérezte az arcomat fürkészve.

- Miss Globel volt a neve annak, akit megtámadtak. Ő a biológia tanárom és nagyon kedvelem. Úgyhogy, úgy döntöttem meglátogatom. Bementem hozzá, letérdeltem mellé és megfogtam a kezét. Magamban pedig imádkoztam érte.- mondtam merengve. Még mindig tisztán emlékszem arra a napra. Szívszakító látvány volt. Mozdulni sem tudott. Teljesen másoktól függött. Az arcának a színe pedig inkább egy halottéra hasonlított.

-És utána?- kérdezte Nyxn sokat sejtve.

-Éreztem, hogy megmozdul a keze. Majd lassan felült és…semmi baja nem volt.

-Látod, itt a bizonyíték. Tudod mit csinálnak a Thanatosok az emberrel. Elveszik az életenergiájukat és az éveiket. Aki összefut velük, nem él már sokáig. A tanárnőd magától nem gyógyulhatott meg.

-Nem hiszem, hogy az én miattam lett volna.- feleltem leszegett fejjel.

-Én pedig igen!- mondta a férfi erőteljesen, mire felkaptam a fejem és láttam a bizonyosságot és eltökéltséget abban a kék szempárban. És még valamit , amit nem tudtam beazonosítani . De nem volt most alkalom arra, hogy azon mélázzak.- Amint megláttam a cikket,azonnal tudtam, hogy idekell jönnöm érted.- mondta, majd elmosolyodott. - szeretném, ha velem jönnél.

-Én…- nem tudtam mit mondani. Ez az egész nagyon gyorsan jött. És erősen kételkedem abban,amit mond. Hisz amit mutatott az nem is igazi bizonyíték. Bármi történhetett. És ha tegyük fel vele megyek és kiderül, hogy tévedett. Nem akarnék csalódást okozni. És még a tanulmányaimat is a semmiért hagynám akkor abba. Na és persze a nagy tény..Én Thanatosokkal harcolni? Már a gondolattól is kirázott a hideg. Eltéptem a tekintetemet az arcától és kinéztem az ablakon. A nap már gyönyörűen ragyogott. A legtöbb diák kinn volt az udvaron és élvezte a napsütést. Visszafordítottam a fejemet.

-Nem hinném, hogy magával tudnék menni. Egy diáklány vagyok, aki orvosnak tanul. Ez a célom.- mondtam szúrt tekintettel.

-A tiéd vagy az édesapádé?- kérdezte tőlem és én meglepődtem.- Az igazgatónő mesélte, hogy a családod már nem él.–erre én ránéztem az igazgatónőre, aki mindeddig csak hallgatott. Persze, most próbált a legártatlanabbul nézni, majd látta, hogy ez nem jön össze és inkább lehajtotta a fejét. - És hogy édesapád szerette volna, hogy orvos légy,de..

-Ez nem csak miatta van!- csattantam fel. Nem szeretem, ha az emberek többet tudnak rólam, mint amennyihez joguk van, és ez feldühített. Most visszanéztem Nyxn-ra. - Segíteni szeretnék az embereken, megmenteni őket és elérni, hogy ne keljen szenvedniük. - mondtam neki indulatosan és felálltam azzal a céllal, hogy végetvessek rövid beszélgetésünknek és kimenjek az ajtón.

-És én pontosan erre kérlek.- állt fel ő is.- Mit gondolsz, hogyan tudnál segíteni jobban, ha egy szobában ülsz, diagnózisokat állítasz fel pár embernek, gyógyszert adsz nekik és reménykedsz, hogy hat is. Vagy ha velem jössz és milliókat mentesz meg?- emelte fel a hangját. Majd sóhajtott egyet. Odajött hozzám és megfogta a kezem. - Arra kérlek, hogy gondolkodj rajta, rendben? Ma még itt maradok.- nézett rám reménykedve és én nem tudtam félrenézni.

-Rendben.- mondtam és a férfi láthatóan megkönnyebbült.- Most megyek. Viszont látásra.- kivettem a kezem a kezeiből. Köszöntem a principalnak is, majd kiléptem az ajtón. Úgy döntöttem, hogy nem megyek vissza a szobámba, hanem sétálok egyet. Ahogy elindultam Nyxn szavai csengtek a fülemben.

És tudtam, hogy a mai napon egy perc nyugtom sem lesz…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

:

Arra gondoltam, hogy nagyon szép időnk van, ezért kimegyek a kollégium parkjába.

Mindig odaszoktam menni,ha gondolkodni szeretnék. Csendes egy park, teli szelíd állatokkal és ilyen időben gyönyörű..Per pillanat nem is vágytam másra, csak hogy beülhessek az egyik fa alá és élvezzem a természetet.

Ahogy kiléptem az ajtón, megcsapta az arcomat a lágy nyári szellő. Vettem egy mély levegőt és elindultam. Körülöttem rózsákkal volt feldiszítve az átjáró. De most nem tudtam bennük gyönyörködni. Belém nyilaltak Nyxn szavai. „Vajon igaza van és vele kéne mennem? De nem hiszem el, hogy nekem olyan hatalmam lenne, mint amiröl beszélt. Nem lennék én hasznára. És a Thanatosok…Nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán menne-e . Félek tőlük attol a naptól fogva, hogy…"

-Miáú…-Lenéztem és egy gyönyörű fehér macska ült elöttem.

- Szia. Hát téged még nem láttalak erre.- Leguggoltam és megsimogattam a fejét.Láthatóan élvezte. Majd hirtelen felállt és elindult a park felé. „ Nagyon aranyos. Remélem még látom."- Én is indulni készültem, mikor új barátom visszatért . El kezdett nyávogni és megint elindult uticélja felé. „ Azt szeretné, hogy kövessem?"- Nem volt időm tovább gondolkodni,mert elkezdett futni. Én utána szaladtam. Befutottunk a park erdelyébe. Nem mentünk túl messze, mikor elvesztettem a cica nyomát.

- Héj, kiscica, merre mentél?- Majd megláttam. Egy fa felé tartott. Utána mentem . Majd majdnem ugrottam egyet. A fa tövében egy srác ült. Láthatóan aludt. Közelebb mentem hozzá és láttam, hogy sérült. Azonnal letérdeltem mellé, hogy elássam a sebeit. A cica pedig jelentőségteljesen rám nézett,majd mint aki elvégezte dolgát, továbbállt. „Vajon ide akart vezetni?"-kérdeztem magamban,majd megráztam a fejem. Most nem ez a legnagyobb gond, amivel törődnöm kell.

Elővettem egy fehér kendőt a zsebemből és el kezdtem kötözni a fiú karján lévő vágást.

-Szerencséd, hogy orvosnak tanulok.- mondtam neki, majd felnéztem az arcára és láttam, ahogy kinyitja a szemeit. „OMG, milyen gyönyörű zöld szemei vannak. És közelebbröl megnézve, nagyon helyes..És nem csak helyes, Izmos is." Megnéztem a ruháját és tipikus badboy jellemre utal.

„hmm..Ő egy Isten"- gonoltam. Majd visszanéztem az arcára."Jól áll neki a vörös haj, kiváncsi vagyok ez –e az eredeti hajszíne,mert ez majd hogy már piros..jók benne a szürke hajtincsek, mit is mondanak erre? Ja igen…menő.." –Láttam, hogy mostmár teljesen ébren van. Valószínüleg mostanra leesett neki, hogy egy lány ül centiméterekre az arcától, a sebeit kötözi és, hogy éppen őt bámulja..Nosi gen, ez lennék én.

-Hey! Who are you?- „Na ez ám a köszönet"-gondoltam. És leesett, nem is magyar. Elővettem a legjobb angoltudásom és válaszoltam neki.

-My name is Nagellique. I saw your wounds, so I though I would treat them for you. But I don't have the necessary equipment with me.

-It is okey. I'm fine.- Mondta, majd felállt. Gondolom itt akart hagyni.

-Let's go to my room.- Mondtam neki és láttam, h azonnal elvörösödik. Ejnye idegen te meg milyen dolgokra gondolhatsz.- I could treat your wounds properly. They are serious injuries.- Néztem rá puppy-szemekkel. Láttam,hogy belülről vívódik, ránézett a kendővel átkötött sebére,ami erősen vérzett, majd beszédre nyitotta a száját.

-Fine, lead the way.-mondta megadóan.-„Igen a puppy-szemek mindig bejönnek"- gondoltam.

-Okey.- Mondtam neki, közbe arra gondoltam, hogy nem ártana neki egy kis lecke udvariasságból. „Felajánlottam neki, hogy ellátom a sebeit, pedig ismerem kb 5 perce. Már ha ezt ismerésnek lehet nevezni. És még csak annyit sem mondott, hogy köszönöm. Lehet, hogy jól néz ki, de elég mogorva…"- húztam el a szám.

Felálltam én is, lesöpörtem a szoknyámról a füvet, majd elindultunk közösen a szobám felé.

Míg mentünk, egyikünk sem szólt, egy szót sem.

Akaratlanul rápillantottam a titokzatos idegenemre, de mikor meglátta, hogy nézem, gyorsan leszegtem a fejemet. És akkor vettem észre, hogy még fegyvere is van. „Vajon jól tettem, hogy felajánlottam a segítségemet neki? Kit tudja, mért van nála fegyver.-Újbol rá néztem.-De nem tűnik pszichopata tipusnak." Befordultunk a következő folyosóra. Furcsáltam, hogy még senkivel sem futottunk össze, de annyira nem zavart.

-Is it far?- kérdezte a srác. „ Wow..nem csak képzelődtem az erdőben, tényleg tud beszélni…"

-Nope, we're almost there.- válaszoltam neki. És 2 percen belül már a szobámban is voltunk.

Rámutattam az ágyamra és mondtam neki, üljön le , hozok kötszert. És ő szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Bementem a minifürdőszobámba és elővettem a szekrény fiókjából a megfelelő eszközöket, majd visszamentem hozzá.

-So you are the silent type.- mondtam neki, megunva a csendet.

-No, I am not.-felelte. Én én kétkdően néztem rá.

-Yes, I can see that…So..How did you get injured?- kérdeztem kiváncsian.

-I was fighting with a Thanatos, but before I killed it ,it managed to hit me.- felelte nekem és én majdnem eldobtam a vattát, amivel készültem kitisztítani a sebét.

-You..fought a ..Thanatos? And you defeated it? Wow.. You are something.

-Thanks.- mondta és megmernék esküdni, hogy egy halvány mosolyt láttam az arcán.

- So you are a purifier?-kérdeztem, Nyxn-re gondolva.

-Well, you could say that.-kaptam a választ. „Legalább ez megmagyarázza a fegyvert."-gondoltam.

Óvatosan kitisztítottam a sebét, majd bekötöztem neki, pont úgy ahogy azt az órán tanultuk.

-You are pretty good in this. Are you a doctor or what?- kérdezte tőlem. „ Haladunk- gonoltam. -már beszélgetést is kezdeményez."

Elmosolyodtam és elvégeztem az utolsó simításokat a kötésen, közben válaszoltam neki.

-No, I am not. I want to be one,though, but right now I don't know what will happen to me in the future.- válaszoltam. Láttam, hogy zavartan néz, de nem kérdezett többet.

-By the way. My name is Rayne. But I forgot your name. Can you tell me again?- kérdezte bizonytalanul. „ Megjegyzés magamnak: ha egy pasinak mondasz valamit miután felébred, nem fog emlékezni rá."

-My name is…-kezdtem, de egy hang félbeszakított.

-Angie! Én vagyok az Claire. És Susan is itt van. Bemehetünk?

Már válaszolni akartam, hogy igen, mikor rájöttem valamire.

-This is trouble, Rayne. You have to hide. It's a girl's dorm, you shouldn't be here.- mondtam neki, miközben felrángattam az ágyból és a szekrényem felé toltam.

- Wait, what are you doing?- kérdezte, és én válaszként betuszkoltam a szekrényembe.

- Just be quiet, please. I will settle this in due time.-csuktam rá az ajtót. Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd kinyitottam a barátaimnak az ajtót.

- Claire, Susan! Mizujs?- kérdeztem, mire ők besétáltak a szobámba. Körbenéztek majd felém fordultak.

- Szia! Angie. mondcsak, miért nem mondtad el nekünk, hogy egy férfi van itt miattad?- Azt hiszem a szívem kihagyott egy dobbanást. „ Nem vehették észre Rayne-t, sikerült elbujtatnom, mielőtt, bejöttek volna és a folyosón száz százalék, hogy senki sem volt..Utólag belegondolva még jó is. Nagyot néztek volna, ha egy fiúval sétálok a folyosón. Hogy lehetek ennyire hülye? Erre nem is gondoltam. De amúgy meg, hogy jöhettek rá?"-Felvettem a legártatlanabb mosolyom és már épp kezdtem volna megmagyarázni, mit csinál Rayne a szekrényben, mikor Susan is megszólalt.

- Igen, és nagyon jó képű., bár csak érkezéskor láttam, azóta a principal irodájában van.

-A principal irodájában?-„ Ohh, akkor Nyxn-ről beszé is felejthettem el."

-Igen, de beszéltél vele,nem?- kérdezte és leült az ágyamra. Majd felemelte a tekintetét és furán nézett rám.-mért vannak elő a kötszerek? Megsérültél?-kérdezte és komolyan azon gondolkodtam, mikor fog leállni a szívem.

-ööö..nem. csak gyakoroltam a kötözéseket.

-Értem.-mondta Susan és hál' Isten le is szállt a témáról.

- Szóval, mit akart tőled az a pasi?- lépett előre Claire. Csak úgy sugárzott a kiváncsiságtól. „ Remek, nem szabadulok meg tőlük,amíg ezt el nem mesélem nekik."

- Nos, lényegében elmondta nekem, hogy Thanatosok ellen harcol és szeretné, ha vele mennék, mert állítólag valami rejtett erőm van és segíthetnék neki.-foglaltam össze az irodában történteket. Hallottam, hogy mögöttem a szekrényben Rayne mocorog, de amit mondtam az úgy meglepte barátnőimet, hogy ők szerencsére nem vették észre.

-Rejtett erőd van?

- Segíteni neki?- kérdezték majdhogynem egyszerre.

-Nos igen..-Válaszoltam és elkomorodtam. Még nem nagyon sikerült megfontolnom az ajánlatát. És nem tudom mi legyen.

- És mit fogsz tenni?- kérdezte tőlem Claire.

-Őszíntén szólva…-kezdtem, de egy kopogás az ablakon megzavart. Odanéztem és az osztálytásram Pheobe volt az. Kinyitottam az ablakot.

- Szia Pheobe, mi történt?- kérdeztem, miután láttam, hogy zilál a futástól.

- Thanatosok… a hátsó..kertben..Mennünk kell.-mondta nekem levegőért kapkodva.

-Thanatosok?- kérdeztem döbbentem. Erre a szekrényem ajtaja kinyílt és Rayne kiugrott belőle. Felállt, majd felém fordult.

-El kell tünnetek innen. Veszélyes itt. -Majd barátnőimhez szólt.- Ti is, siessetek!- És ezzel ki ugrott az ablakomon.

„ Végig tudott magyarul?"-hitetlenkedtem.

-Ki volt ez a srác?

-És mit csinált a szekrényben?- Halottam a többiek szavát. Akik gyanakvó szemekkel meredtek rám.

-Erre most nincs időnk- monta Pheobe.-és még valami. Pár diák nem tud eljönni onnan,mert a Thanatos elzárta az utat...És Angie, Sally is köztük van.-erre tágra nyílt a szemem.

-Sally?-kérdeztem, mire Pheopbe bólintott. És én eldöntöttem, hogy nem hagyom ott Sallyt. Ő a legjobb barátnőm. Mindig ott volt nekem mikor kellett. Mikor elvesztettem a családomat, ő volt az egyetlen,aki tényleg megértett. Olyan mintha a húgom lenne.- Figyeljetek, elmondom mi lesz. Ti elmentek innen, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtok. Én elmegyek Sally-ért és utána követünk titeket.

-De ez túl veszélyes..-mondta Claire,de én leintettem.

-Ne aggódj, tudok vigyázni magamra. És most siessetek, majd mi is megyünk utánnatok.-Megöleltem őket, Pheobe-nek pedig integettem.

-Rendben.-mondták- de aztán nekem egy darabban gyertek vissza.

-Ígérem.- és én is kiugrottam az ablakon. „Még szerencse, hogy a földszinten van a szobám, különben most gondban lennék."- gondoltam. Földet értem és el kezdtem futni a kert felé. Velem szembe diákok menekültek onnan. Egyikük rám is szólt, hogy az ellenkező irányba kéne mennem. De ezzel nem törődtem. Csak Sally járt a fejemben.

Hamar oda is értem. És amilyen látvány fogadott, attól földbegyökerezett a lábam…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

:

Egy óriás lény volt a kert közepén. Hatalmas csápjaival épp az utolsó életerőket szívta ki egy lányból. De akkor egy lövés ketté vágta a szörny csápjait. A lövés irányába pillantottam és láttam, ahogy Rayne próbál néhány diákot megvédeni. Tovább nézelődtem, Sally-t keresve, de nem találtam sehol. Továbbnézelődtem, de rossz ötlet volt.

Körülöttem sok diák élettelen teste feküdt. Nem tudtam elnézni üres tekintetüktől.

- Angie, Vigyázz!-üvöltött rám valaki, de már túl késő volt. A csápok szélsebesen közeledtek felém. Behunytam a szememet, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. De nem történt semmi. Kinyitottam a szemeimet és láttam, hogy Nyx áll előttem egy ostorral.

- Nyx…- szólaltam meg. Épp megakartam köszönni neki, hogy megmentett, mikor közbevágott.

- Vagy segítesz, vagy pedig vonulj fedezékbe, nem akarom, hogy megsérülj és a figyelmemet ennek a szörnynek kell szentelnem.- mondta, majd belevetette magát a harcba.

Követtem tekintetemmel. Rayne-val probálták legyőzni a szörnyet. Úgy gondoltam, ez egy darabig el fog tartani, tehát Nyx szavait figyelmen kívűl hagyva tovább kerestem Sallyt. Rávettem magam, hogy megnézem a testeket, de reméltem, hogy nem találom meg őt köztük.

- Nem jutsz el odáig!- hallottam Rayne hangját. Felénéztem. Épp a lény csápjai ostorozták. A fegyverét elhagyta valahol. Mögötte pedig 3 diák volt. Elakadt a lélegzetem. „ A saját testével állja el a lény útját a lányok elől…"- egyből tiszteletet éreztem iránta és aggódtam is, hogy vajon meddig bírja. Látszott, hogy nem sokáig. Ránéztem a mögötte levő diáklányokra. És akkor megláttam. Sally ott feküdt a másik kettő karjában eszméletlenül. Az élet ki volt belőle szívva. Térdre estem, nem akartam hinni a szememnek.

De nem akartam feladni. Nyx után kezdtem nézelődni, hogy segítséget kérjek, de neki is meg volt a baja és sajnos vesztésre állt. Felálltam, hogy segítsek.. „De mit tudnék én tenni ez ellen a lény ellen? Hiszen halálosan félek tőle.- lenéztem a kezeimre- még azok is remegnek." –erre eszembe jutottak Nyx szavai, hogy bennem benn van egy erő melyet használhatnék. „Igen, tegyük fel igaz, de hogyan?"- kérdeztem magamat. Kezdtem pánikolni. „Erre most nincs időm, erősnek kell lennem. Az ő érdekükben…" Behunytam a szemem és csak arra tudtam koncentrálni, hogy meg akarom menteni őket. Beugrott Sally élettelen testének látványa. És akkor valami felébredt bennem. Kinyitottam a szemem és éreztem, hogy ez a valami kiáramlik belőlem és beteríti az egész kertet. Már nem voltak félelmeim, csak magabiztosság. Meleg járta át a testemet és engedtem, hogy az kiáramoljon a környezetembe. Teljesen öntudatlanná váltam, de mégis érzékeltem mindent a körülöttem levő dolgokból.

-Még mindig nem hiszel nekem, Rayne?- kérdezte Nyx.

- De igen..- felelte a másik ámulattal.

- Ez a.. fény..- mondta Nyx, miközben karjait összefonta maga körül.

-Ez hihetetlen.. - kezdte Rayne

- Milyen meleg , a tisztaság és szeretet sugárzik belőle. -mondta a másik.

Lassan kezdtem tudatomhoz térni. A meleg érzés elszállt belőlem és hirtelen üresnek éreztem magam. Lábaim nem bírtak megtartani és előrezuhantam. De a földet sosem értem el. Valaki karjait éreztem a derekam körül, ahogy óvatosan elkap és magához húz. Kapkodva szedtem a levegőt és az illető csendesen várta, míg lenyugszom. Jó érzés volt visszakapni azt a melegséget, ami most elhagyott. „És még milyen jó illata van ennek a melegségnek."-gondoltam, és vettem egy mély levegőt, majd észbe kaptam. A kezemet az illető mellkasára helyeztem és lassan eltoltam magamat tőle. Felnéztem és Rayne zöld aggódó szemei néztek vissza rám. És én elvesztem bennük.

- Jól vagy?- kérdezte tőlem. Bólintottam, jelezvén, hogy igen. Megszólalni nem tudtam. Rayne elengedett, de figyelt hátha újból meg kell mentenie a fejemet egy púpszerzéstől.

- Köszönöm…-mondtam neki- öhmm…mi történt velem?

- Hittél magadban és használtad az erődet.- válaszolt nekem Nyx felénk sétálva.

-Legyőzted a Thanatos-t. Te vagy az egyetlen női purifier a világon. Olyan képességed van, mint senki másnak. – nézett rám lágyan Rayne.

Majd hallottam, hogy egy ismerős hang a nevemet kiáltja.

- Angie!

- Sally? - látni már nem láttam őt, csak éreztem, hogy valaki a nyakamba veti magát. És tudtam, hogy ő az. – De örülök, hogy jól vagy. De hogy lehet ez? Láttalak a földön és..

- Meggyógyítottad őt és a többieket, pont mint ahogy azt Miss Globel-lel tetted.- nézett rám kedvesen Nyx.

- Tehát mégis igaz..- komolyodtam el. Sally aggódva fürkészte az arcomat, majd megfogta a kezemet és én rá néztem.

- Nem tudom, hogy mi ez az egész, de egyet tudok…Nem voltál itt mikor ez az egész kezdődött. Tehát visszajöttél értem, mindannak ellenére, ami a múltban történt…Nagyon köszönöm, te vagy a legjobb barátnőm és bármi is lesz én melletted állok.- mondta nekem, majd újból megölelt.

- Köszönöm Sally- motyogtam bele a hajába. Majd elengedtük egymást. Valami elém ugrott és láttam, hogy a parkban megismert cica az. Hozzá dörgölözött a lábamhoz és abban a pillanatban fény vett körül minket, majd az egész égre kiterjedt a szivárvány színeit tükrözve. Mindenki ámulattal nézte. Valószínűleg még mérföldekről is látni lehetett.

- The Queen's Egg.- suttogta Nyx

- The Queen's Egg?- kérdeztem

- Igen, van egy legenda miszerint a királynő tojása közöttünk jár és meg fogja menteni az emberiséget. A történet szerint sarkifény fogja jelezni az eljövetelét… Angie ezek szerint te vagy az. -mondta felém fordulva, csillogó szemekkel. Én pedig nem tudtam megszólalni.

- Talán jobb lenne, ha bemennénk az iskolába, ott mindent megbeszélhetnénk. És kicsit megnyugodhatnátok.- ajánlotta Nyx.

- Ez egy jó ötlet. -mondtam, majd közösen elindultunk az principal irodája felé.

És én azon tűnődtem, hogy most mihez fogok kezdeni…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter IV

:

A principal irodájának kanapéján ültem. Sally mondván, hogy hagy minket beszélni, elnézést kért és elment lepihenni a szobájába. Az igazgatónő a diákokat nyugtatgatta és velük maradt. Nyx a velem szembeni kanapén ült, Rayne pedig a falat támasztotta. Nyx-el elmagyarázták nekem, hogy ketten jöttek ide értem, de Rayne nem akart bejönni, még előbb elvált Nyx-től és el kezdte biztosítani a terepet. „Jó kis munkát végzett, mondhatom."- Majd sóhajtottam egyet.

„Rayne…"-gondoltam mérgesen. Erre mintha gondolatolvasó lenne felém fordult és kérdően meredt rám.

-Mért bámulsz rám úgy, mintha bele akarnál folytani egy kanál vízbe?- kérdezte tőlem.

-Dehogyis én olyat nem tennék.- mondtam gonosz mosollyal.- De mért nem mondtad, hogy tudsz magyarul? Tudod mennyit szenvedtem, hogy nehogy valami hülyeséget mondjak?

-Ohh…tényleg?-vigyorodott el. - „milyen helyes, ha mosolyog"- bámultam, majd elhessegettem a gondolatot... - Akkor bocsi, én úgy vettem észre, hogy nagyon is jól beszélsz angolul, ezért nem szóltam.

- Így kényelmesebb volt?- kérdeztem.

-Pontosan.- felelte arrogánsan. „ De idegesítő..Egy pasinak azt kéne nézni mi jó a lánynak és nem fordítva."- erre beugrott ahogy a kertben a karjai közt tartott, mikor majdnem elájultam, és az illata… Azonnal elvörösödtem és inkább el kaptam a tekintetemet tőle. Ezt valószínűleg észre is vette , mert megkérdezett.

-Héj..Jól vagy? Elég vörös vagy. Lehet pihenned kéne egy kicsit.- mondta aggódva. Persze az szerencsére nem esett le neki, mért pirultam el.

-Tökéletesen jól vagyok, köszönöm. –feleltem hidegen.

-Jól van csak kérdeztem. Így legyen kedves az ember.- Most megint ránéztem. „Komolyan mondom, nem lehet kiigazodni ezen a srácon. Egyszer mogorva, egyszer meg kedves.. Valami személyiségzavara lehet."

-Ha elég jól vagy, folytathatnánk a reggeli beszélgetésünket.- szólalt meg először Nyx.- Ránéztem, majd leszegtem a fejemet.

-Nem tudom mit kéne tennem.

-Vétek lenne elfecsérelni a képességedet…-kezdte Nyx.

-Ez elég egyszerű,nem?-vetette közbe Rayne- Megvan a képességed és egyre több Thanatos tűnik fel a színen. Egy ostoba is ki tudja találni, mi a helyes…

-Légy kedvesebb Angelique-hoz, Rayne.- szidta le Nyx a másik férfit. De ő csak elfordította a fejét.

-Igaza van.- szólaltam meg, mire mindketten rám néztek, Rayne esetében meredtek.- Önnel megyek Mr. Nyx. Minél több embernek szeretnék segíteni, ez a célom. -Néztem rájuk eltökélt tekintettel. Nyx felállt és letérdelt elém. Majd gyengéden megszólalt.

-Nagyon helyesen döntöttél Angelique. És sok ember köszönheti majd neked az életét.

-Csak Angie, kérem. Azt jobban szeretem. A teljes nevem eléggé hosszú.- mosolyogtam rá.

-Akkor Angie..Kérlek menj ebédelni, majd pakold össze a dolgaidat, intézd el az ügyeidet. Még este szeretnék elindulni.

-Rendben.- álltam fel, majd eszembe jutott valami- de hova is megyünk?

- Hát még nem mondtam? Van egy kastélyom Angliában, egy amolyan főhadiszállás. Oda fogunk menni.

„Anglia….az eléggé messze van..Azt hiszem jobb, ha már most elkezdek búcsúzkodni"-erre egy kicsit elszomorodtam,de nem szóltam semmit. És reméltem, hogy nem is vették észre, de mikor ránéztem Rayne-ra láttam, hogy ő észrevette a hangulatváltozásomat.

-Rendben, akkor most megyek ebédelni, a reggelit úgyis kihagytam.- mondtam és elindultam az ajtó felé. A hátamon éreztem a két férfi tekintetét. Kinyitottam az ajtót és elindultam. Mindenek előtt Sally-t akartam megkeresni, hogy elmagyarázzam neki a helyzetet. Nem tudtam vajon, hogy fog reagálni, de azt tudtam, hogy jól döntöttem és ezt mindenképp meg kell tennem..Az emberek érdekében….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter V

:

Egy hatalmas kastély bejárata előtt álltam. Anglia szívében voltunk. A körülöttem levő táj, mese szép volt. Tovább is álltam volna ott, ha nem esett volna rám a viharral fenyegetőző első esőcseppek egyike.

Megfordultam és láttam, ahogy a kocsis épp a bőröndjeimet veszi ki a hintóból. Akaratlanul is eszembe jutottak a koleszban töltött utolsó perceim.

Épp a csomagjaim lettek bepakolva a kocsiba. Én, két legjobb barátnőm Sally és Hannah mellett álltam. Búcsúzkodtunk. Átöleltem Sally-t.

-Vigyázz magadra oké? Majd írok nektek levelet. És semmi lógás óráról.

-Az nem fair, eddig is lógtunk.

-Igen, de akkor ott voltam.- kacsintottam rá. Majd Hannah-hoz fordultam és őt is megöleltem.

- Vigyázz rá, és magadra is. A többieknek is, akiktől nem tudtam elbúcsúzni minden jót kívánok.

-Úgy beszélsz, mintha többet nem találkoznánk. Pedig ez nem így van. - mosolyodott el, de láttam egy kicsordulni akaró könnycseppet a szeme sarkában.

-Igazad van, teszek róla, hogy még lássuk egymást. - mondtam neki, majd egyszerre megöleltem mindkettőjüket. Mindig is én voltam hármunk közül, aki a többire vigyázott és most félve hagyom itt őket.

-Angie, mennünk kell.- szólt oda hozzánk Nyx. Ő és Rayne mást a hintóban ültek. Mégegyszer ránéztem barátaimra, majd beszálltam a kocsiba. Elindultunk és én addig néztem őket, míg el nem tűntek a szemeim elől.

-Angie! Itt vagy velünk?- kérdezte Nyx és én kizökkentem emlékemből.

-Persze, csak elméláztam. Mit is tetszett mondani?- kérdeztem vissza udvariasan.

-Csak, hogy be kéne mennünk, mindjárt esni fog…És hagyjuk ezt a magázást, nem vagyok öreg, nyugodtan tegezz.

-Tudom, hogy nem az, csak valahogy ez így tűnt helyesnek.- néztem rá.

-Nem baj, mostantól nem kell így gondolnod.- mosolygott rám Nyx.

-Rendben..-„ milyen kedves, nem úgy mint egyesek, aki még csak hozzám sem tudnak szólni."Gondolatom alanyára néztem, aki már nyitotta is ki az ajtót, hogy bemenjen.

-Rayne! Nem gondolod, hogy illő lenne a hölgyet előreengedni?- kérdezte tőle Nyx.

-De, hogyne!- mondta a megszólított nyájas álmosollyal, majd félrelépett, hogy beengedjen.

-Köszönöm.-mondtam, elhaladtam mellette, hosszan a szemébe néztem, majd beléptem az ajtón.

Ha a külső látvány lélegzetelállító volt, akkor most már a szívem is megállt. „Tényleg egy igazi kastályba csöppentem"-gondoltam ámélkodva. Nyx mellém lépett.

- Csak nem tetszik?

- Gyönyörű…-és nem is tudtam többet mondani. Nyx elindult felfelé az emeletre és én követtem.

-Én megyek a saját szobámba, elvégzek néhány kutatást, majd vacsorára jövök.- hallottam Rayne szavait. Felé fordultam és még láttam, ahogy eltűnik a sarkon.

-Kutatást?- kérdeztem Nyx-t.

-Igen, a kora ellenére Rayne egy tudós és rengeteg kutatást végez.

-Wow..ez jól hangzik. Nagyon okos lehet. -mondtam, majd lassan elértünk egy szobaajtót.

-Ez lesz a szobád..nyugodtan menj be.. A dolgaidat a kocsis már felhozta.- És én benyitottam.

-Ez…csodálatos.- mondtam- és tényleg, ennél szebb szobát el sem tudtam volna képzelni. A falak rózsaszínek voltak. A szoba közepén egy baldachinos ágy állt. Minden alapvető bútor megtalálható volt benne, még egy tükrösszekrény is. De ami a legjobban tetszett az az erkély. „Saját erkélyem van..Yippi!"- örvendeztem, mint egy ötéves.

-Bátorkodtam előre berendezni a szobádat. Úgy éreztem, úgyis jönni fogsz.- mondta nekem a férfi.- Pihenj le egy kicsit, biztos kifáradtál a hosszú úttól. Majd szólok, ha kész a vacsora.

-Rendben, köszönöm Nyx.- köszöntem el tőle és ő becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Szépen lassan az ágyam felé indultam, közben szemlélve környezetemet, majd mikor elértem, leültem rá. Lenéztem kezeimre és most tudatosult bennem, hogy mibe csöppentem bele. „ Vajon elég vagyok én ehhez? És mi volt az Queen's Egg dolog. Nyx szavaiból ítélve, azt várják tőlem, hogy megváltsam a világot? Remélem nem lesz ez egy kicsit túl sok nekem..."- Sóhajtottam egyet. Ott hagyott barátnőimre gondoltam. „Máris mennyire hiányoznak."- lehunytam a szemem és ásítottam egyet. Majd ledőltem az ágyra,és bár késő délután volt mégis úgy ahogy voltam, perceken belül elnyomott az álom…

* * *

Finom illatokra ébredtem és ennek hatására a hasam korgott egyet. „Jajj, maradj csendben, mindjárt megnézem kész-e már a vacsora"- felkönyököltem az ágyon, majd felálltam. Már teljesen sötét volt és a hold gyönyörű fénye világította meg az egész szobát. „Jó sokat aludhattam, ha már este van."- gondoltam, és nyújtózkodtam egyet. Mozdulatom félbe maradt, mert kaparászást hallottam. „ Az erkély felől jön a hang."- azonosítottam be, majd elindultam, hogy kinyissam az ajtaját. Épp hogy csak egy kicsit megnyitottam, egy ismerős macska ugrott be rajta.

-Te meg idáig követtél?- kérdeztem a cicát, ami erre nyávogott egyet. „ De aranyos…"-de most mi lesz veled? Reménykedj, hogy Nyx megenged, hogy megtartsalak!- mondtam neki, majd felvettem a karjaimba és elindultam a ház urának keresésére.

Kiléptem a szobám ajtaján és máris az említett férfival találtam szembe magamat.

-Angie Épp készültelek felkelteni, de látom erre már nincs szükség..- mosolygott rám.- Hát ő meg kicsoda?- kérdezte, majd elmagyaráztam neki a helyzetet. Mondandóm befejeztével a szemébe néztem.

-ömm..Nyx.. megtarthatnám?- kérleltem.

-Nem látom akadályát.-egyezett bele és én megköszöntem.

-Látod Elwin, mégis jól jártál.- vakargattam meg a cica fülét.

-Elwin?- kérdezte Nyx.

-Igen- feleltem- egy név is kell neki.- mondtam örülve az új társaságomnak.

- Hát, szia Elwin.- akartam Nyx megsimogatni a macskámat, de az fujtatott egyet.- Úgy nézem nem kedvel engem.

- Sajnálom…Megígérem jó kiscica lesz.- kértem elnézést a viselkedéséért.

-Rendben. És most gyertek, a vacsora készen van.- Levezetett az ebédlőbe. Kihúzta nekem a széket én megköszöntem és leültem. Rayne már ott volt. Velem szemben ült. Köszöntem neki, de ő csak visszamorgott. „ Ennek meg mi a baja?" kérdeztem magamtól, de tudtam, hogy így nem fogok választ kapni.

Nyx megterített, majd felszolgálta a vacsorát. Elwinnek pedig öntött egy kis tejet. Már javában ettünk, mikor úgy döntöttem megtöröm a körénk leüleplő csendet.

-Nyx..ez isteni. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jól főzöl.- dicsértem meg a vacsorát.

-Örülök, hogy ízlik. Gondolom észrevetted, hogy a kocsison kívül nincs személyzet a kastélyban, így én és Rayne felváltva szoktunk főzni. Ő is nagyon jó benne.

-Tényleg? Wow, nem vagytok semmik.- mondtam, majd megint csend ült közénk.

-Rayne, hallottam, hogy kutatásokat végzel. Milyeneket?- kérdeztem kiváncsian.

-Sokfélét,- jött a kurta felelet. „Na nem, ennyivel nem menekülsz."-gondoltam.

-Például?- próbálkoztam tovább, de nem nagy sikerrel.

- Nagyon sok félét.- mondta, lerakta a villáját, majd felállt.- Tele vagyok. Azt hiszem sétálok egyet.

-Rayne, nem illendő csak úgy otthagyni a vacsorát.- szólt utána Nayx, de süket fülekre talált. Rayne pedig kisétált az ajtón.

Én meg csak néztem utána, majd a másik férfihoz fordultam

-Valami rosszat mondtam?- kérdeztem.

-Nem, dehogy is. Rayne ilyen. Nehezen nyílik meg idegeneknek. Adj neki egy kis időt.- felelte biztatóan. Én pedig fájdalmasan sóhajtottam egyet. „ Miért én?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VI

:

Az új szobámban feküdtem az ágyon. Elwin az ölemben pihent és élvezte, ahogy vakargatom a fülét. A vacsora nagyon finom volt, csak Rayne mogorvasága lombozott le egy kissé. „Nem tudom mit képzel magáról és vajon mért ilyen ellenséges velem. Remélem Nyx-nek van igaza és hamarosan barátságosabb lesz. A kertben a támadás idején olyan gyengéd volt, majd megint átment fafejbe…Arrgh.. Nem tudok kiigazodni rajta.- gondoltam dühösen, Elwin megérezvén rossz hangulatomat leugrott rólam. Egy nagy sóhajjal hasra fordultam és belerfúrtam a fejemet a párnába. Az ablakon a hold világított befelé. És én csak néztem.

„De gyönyörű…"- felkeltem kitártam az ajtót és kisétáltam az erkélyre. Nagyon jó idő volt. A lágy esti szellő simogatta az arcomat. Finom virágillatot éreztem „Úgy látszik Nyx még a kertészkedéshez is ért"- vizsgáltam meg a mellettem futó rózsákat. Ránéztem a holdra, hogy minél többet bevehessek szépségéből. „ Bár a családom is láthatná"- és erre képek villantak a fejembe. Szörnyű emlékképek, arról a rettenetes éjszakáról, mikor elvesztettem őket. Álmaimban még mindig magam előtt látom édesanyám és édesapám vérben fürdő tetemét. A tűz forróságát még mindig érzem a karjaimon. Azt az éjszakát sosem fogom elfelejteni.

Hogy, hogy menekültem meg, az számomra még mindig rejtély.

Megborzongtam. Hidegebb szelet éreztem, kizökkentvén emlékeimből. Szomorúság lett úrrá rajtam. Elfordítottam a fejemet a holdról, lenéztem és két zöld szempárral találtam szemben magamat. Összeforrt a tekintetünk és csak néztük egymást. Égető könnycseppeket éreztem az arcomon. Lassan felemeltem a kezem és megérintettem. „ Sírtam volna?"- méláztam, majd rájöttem, hogy Rayne még mindig engem néz. Visszanéztem rá és még egy dolog leesett. Egy szál hálóingben állok kint és épp egy fiú bámul. Bár tekintete nem vágyat tükrözött, inkább megint azt a gyengédséget láttam benne, mint a kertben.

Gyorsan átkaroltam magam és elfordultam tőle, az arcom pedig égett. És azt sem akartam, hogy meglássa friss könnycseppjeimet.

-Bocsánat. –mondta és elfordította a fejét. A helyzet épp elég kínos volt, tehát nem feleltem neki. Megint rá pillantottam.

-Jó éjszakát, Rayne.- mondtam otthagyva a fiút és besétáltam a szobámba, hogy nyugovóra térjek. Bár éreztem, hogy ez nem fog könnyen menni.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

A következő pár nap elég csendesen telt. Megismerkedtem a házzal. Főként Elwinnel játszottam és néha kisegítettem a főzésben. Persze csak akkor, ha Nyx volt a szakács, mert akárhányszor Rayne társaságában voltam, neki mindig akadt hirtelen valami fontos dolga. Nem nagyon akarta rám pazarolni az idejét.

Már 4 napja voltam ebben a házban, de még mindig nem éreztem, hogy ide tatoznék.

Épp a hajamat fésültem, mikor zörejt hallottam és azt követte egy hangos kiabálás. Azonnal felpattantam a székről, kirohantam az ajtón és a hang felé vettem az irányt. Egy ajtóhoz értem, megálltam, majd megint csörömpölést hallottam így gyorsan kinyitottam az ajtót.

Abban a pillanatban azt kívántam, bár lenne nálam egy camera. Ez Rayne szobája és az az elkápráztató látvány tárult elém hogy póló nélkül futkos a szobában a cicámat üldözve. " Wow. Köszi Elwin."- Nem tudtam elszakítani a tekintetemet izmos testéről. Majd Elwin felém vette az irányt és a karjaimba ugrott. Időközben Nyx is megérkezett, h utána nézzen a rendbontás forrásának. Rayne odaért hozzánk és dühös szemeget meresztett a macskámra.

-Az a …dolog bejött a szobámba. Arra ébredtem hogy össze-vissza nyalogat és mikor megpróbáltam megfogni, el kezdett futkosni mindent tönkretéve, ami az útjába került.

-Sajnálom, még egy kis nevelése szorul, többet nem fordul elő, ígérem.- mondtam a mellkasának. Lassan követte tekintetemet, forgatta a szemét, majd odasétált az ágyához és lekapta a ráterített pólóját a karfáról majd felvette. Ez alkalmat adott nekem arra, hogy észbe kapjak . „ Áá, remélem most nem hiszi azt , hogy csak egy férfitesteket bámuló csitri vagyok."-gondoltam, majd elfordítottam a fejemet tőle, hogy körül nézzek a szobájában. „ Wow… Nem hiszem , hogy ismeri a rend szó fogalmát"-gondoltam ámélkodva. Hallottam, hogy Nyx előrelép és elkapta a tekintetemet.

-Nos igen, mint azt látod Rayne nem a rendszeretetéről híres. Szerintem Elwin jobban rendbe hozta a szobát, mint amilyen volt.- mondta nekem nevetve, mire Rayne csak morgott egyet.

Észrevettem egy könyvet a lábamnál és felvettem.

-Ha akarod rendet rakhatok neked. Van rá időm és szívesen segítenék.- mondtam a fiúnak. Ő odasétált hozzám és kikapta a kezemből a könyvet.

-Köszönöm nem kell , a dolgaim pont úgy vannak ahogy akarom őket. Van bennük egy rendszer és így mindig tudom mi hol van. Nem kell, hogy valaki tönkre tegye.– Körülnéztem és felvontam a szemöldökömet.

-Jah, rendszer, ha te mondod- feleltem egy kis éllel.

-Ez meg mit akar jelenteni?

-ó semmit- kezdtem már feldühödve, Elwin pedig leugrott a kezemből - csak tényleg kezd elegem lenni a viselkedésedből. Tudod mit, betelt a pohár. Egyfolytában mogorva vagy velem. És ez nagyon nem tetszik- léptem egyet felé.

-Angie..- hallottam Nyx hangját ,de nem hagytam, hogy félbe szakítson, be akartam fejezni mondandómat.

-Én próbálok kedves lenni és beilleszkedni közétek, de te ezt valahogy nem könnyíted meg. Például a múltkori vacsora. Kérdeztem valamit erre mogorván leléptél.- felemeltem a kezem és megböktem a mellkasát, amin most már ott volt a póló.- Látszik ahhoz értesz, h éreztesd egy lánnyal, hogy mennyire nem látják szívesen. – A szemébe néztem- Én ott hagytam az eddigi életem, eldobtam mindent, hogy idejöjjek, de te eddig még egy jó szót sem voltál képes szólni hozzám. Komolyan mi bajod van? Attól még, hogy önkomplexusod van, nem kéne, hogy mások rosszul érezzék magukat miattad. - vetettem még rá egy szúró pillantást, majd döbbent arcára többet rá sem nézve sarkon fordultam és siető léptekkel kimentem a szobából.

Ki rázott a hideg. Teljesen el voltam ázva. A kertben ültem egy fa alatt. Ez volt a kedvenc helyem, új otthonomban. Az elmúlt 4 napban , itt töltöttem az időm nagy részét. Tehát hova máshova is mennék egy Rayne-val folytatott veszekedés után. Bár nem igazán volt vitának nevezhető, mert az egy kétszemélyes tevékenység. Ebben az esetben csak én beszéltem. Vagyis inkább lehordtam őt. Nem is igazán tudom mi történt. Mondott valamit, erre mintha valami megpattant volna bennem és utána már nem bírtam visszafogni magam. Kiadtam magamból a dühömet és a fusztráltságot, ami az elmúlt pár napban felgyülemlett bennem.

És Rayne… csak úgy állt megdöbbent arccal. Így vissza emlékezve, mintha fájdalmat is láttam volna átsuhanni az acán. Megbántottam őt. „Argh…Remek, most még jobban utálni fog-gondoltam- miért nem tudtam uralkodni magamon? Mindent rajta vertem le. Elítéltem, pedig nem lett volna jogom hozzá. Alig ismerem és ő sem ismer engem. Ennek fejében nem köteles semmiféle jó magatartást, kedvességet mutatnia felém, ha nem akar. Amúgy az csak hazugság lenne és a végén még rosszabbul érezném magam."

Sóhajtottam egyet, majd fejemet a térdeimre hajtottam és a földet bámultam. Nem tudom, talán csak reméltem, hogy jóban lehetünk. Mindenkivel ezt akartam.. Ha nem jött össze általában nem érdekelt. Egy kicsit sem. De valahogy ez az eset más. Rayne ridegsége zavar. „De ki vagyok én, hogy megmondjam mit tegyen. Mégis csúnyán leszóltam. Elég önző cselekedet volt tőlem… Talán bocsánatot kéne kérnem.- Vettem egy mély levegőt, majd kifújtam. A hideg késként szurkálta a torkomat.

Egyre jobban fáztam, de nem érdekelt. Nem akartam mozdulni. Az idő egyezett a hangulatommal és csak el akartam süllyedni saját bánatomban, remélve, hogy majd a föld beszívja az esővel együtt. „Nem várhatom el mindenkitől, hogy tárt karokkal beengedjen az életébe. Akik ezt megtették, mind vagy messze vannak tőlem, vagy pedig halottak. Teljesen egyedül vagyok." –Könnyeim az esővel együtt hullottak. Nem szoktam sírni és ha igen akkor is csak akkor, ha más nincs jelen. És az eső pont kapóra jött. „Hihetetlen az elmúlt pár napban többször engedtem bánatom felülkerekedni, mint az elmúlt egy évet összevéve."- gondoltam keserűen. A szél egyre erősebben fújt, egy nagyobb vihar előjeleként, amely hamarosan kitörhet. Megborzongtam. Éreztem, hogy teljesen át vagyok fagyva.

Majd melegséget éreztem. És én meplepődve felpillantottam. Egy jackie volt a vállamra terítve. Átkukkantottam a hátam mögé és láttam, ahogy Rayne leül a fa tövébe a másik oldalon. Háttal nekem, esernyő a kezében „ Itt az alkalom, most bocsánatot kérhetnék."-gondoltam. Kinyitottam a számat, de be is csuktam. Nem jött ki hang a torkomon. Ismét a térdemre hajtottam a fejem és hagytam, hogy a csend újra körül vegyen és elemésszen.

„ Nehezen tudok kapcsolatot teremteni az emberekkel.- hallottam Rayne hangját, mely kicsit bizonytalannak tűnt.

A fiú habozott, majd kis szünet után folytatta.

„Ne tudom, hogy viselkedjek másokkal. Nem volt ez mindig így. Habár az igaz, hogy mindig is csendes voltam, de a múltamban…-itt a elhallgatott, de aztán újból neki látott. - A múltamban történt néhány dolog, ami teljesen megváltoztatott. - Nem tudtam, hová akar ezzel kilyukadni, tehát csak hagytam, hogy beszéljen és én ittam a szavait.

„Minden percemet a kutatásaimnak szenteltem és nem érdekelt semmi más. Éltem mindennapjaimat, teljesen ugyanúgy. Én tudós vagyok és ez teljesen kihatott a szociális életemre. Mostanában kevés személlyel kerültem közelebb kapcsolatba… -kezdtem összezavarodni. Miét mondja el nekem ezeket?- Erre jöttél te.- erre felkaptam a fejem. – Egy kedves lány vagy, akit mindenki kedvel és mindamellett erős is. Mikor megláttál a kollégium parkjában, nem haboztál, hogy segíts nekem. De én nem tudtam, hogy viselkedjek körülötted. Úgyhogy a végeredmény mindig az lett, hogy otromba voltam és megbántottalak. Éppen azért…azt akarom mondani, hogy saj…

„Ne!... Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. - szakítottam félbe- Én vagyok az, akinek kéne. Az elmúlt pár napban sok minden történt velem és az egészet rajtad vezettem le. Ez nem volt szép tőlem. - zörejt hallottam, de nem törődtem vele. Megint a földet bámultam. - Ha nem akarsz jóban lenni velem, nem kell erőltetned és magyarázkodnod. Nincs semmi jogom, hogy ezt akarhassam tőled. Nem is várom el. Nyugodtan visszamehetsz a házba. Azt meg végképp nem vártam el, hogy utánam gyere és itt fagyoskodj. - hirtelen már nem éreztem az esőcseppek súlyát. Oldalra néztem, de láttam, hogy még mindig esik. Ez csak egy dolgot jelenthetett. Felnéztem és Rayne-val találtam szemben magam.

„ Hát még mindig nem érted. Pedig okosabbnak hittelek. –rászóltam volna, hogy igenis van eszem, de a mosolya megállított. A szívem kihagyott egy dobbanást. Egy igazi szívbeli mosoly formálódott az arcán és rájöttem, hogy az előző mondatával csak incselkedni akart velem. Közel hajolt hozzám és én elpirultam volna, ha az arcom nem lett volna már a hidegtől eleve piros.– Nem azért jöttem ki szakadó esőbe utánad, mert nem akarok barátkozni veled. Annak nem lenne sok értelme, nem?- nézett a perpillanat tényleg ostobának tűnő arckifejezésemre. – Akarok barátkozni veled, csak mint azt ahogy mondtam, mindig elszúrtam. És ezért bocsánat, ha mondjuk úgy érezted, hogy utállak vagy valami. –kicsit döbbent voltam, de észbe kaptam.

„ Én is sajnálom, amiket mondtam neked, nem akartalak megbántani."

„ Bocsánatkérés elfogadva. – mondta és kinyújtotta felém a kezét, hogy felsegítsen.- Kezdjük tiszta lappal, hm?"

„Rendben"- megfogtam a felém nyújtott kezét, hogy felálljak.

„Menjünk be mielőtt megfázol. Így is teljesen át vagy fagyva, csodálom, hogy még bírod."

„Oké.- mondtam és erre tüsszentettem egyet.

„ Ahogy elnézem, azt hiszem ez már késő. - kuncogott egyet.

„ Tudod nem is vagy önimádó, nem tudom miket beszéltem. Egész rendes is tudsz lenni, ha akarsz."

„ Tudom, én már csak ilyen vagyok. Tökéletes."

„Oké, az előző kijelentésemet visszavonom. - mondtam még egyet tüsszentve, majd közösen, egy esernyő alatt és mondom EGY esernyő alatt bementünk a házba.

„Te jó ég, Angie! Mi történt veled?"- fogadott minket Nyx, aggódó szemekkel, ahogy beléptünk az ajtón. „ Na ez jó lesz.."- gondoltam.

„öhmm…"- kezdtem, de Rayne válaszolt helyettem.

„ A szakadó esőben egy fa alatt ücsörögve találtam rá."- küldtem felé egy szúró kössz-ez-sokat-segített pillantást, majd a másik férfi felé fordultam.

„ Ha nem gond szeretnék felmenni a szobámba és rendbe szedni magam."-kezdtem mielőtt Nyx el kezdett volna kioktatni.

„ Rendben, menj csak. Egy órán belül kész a vacsora."- mondta, de láttam, hogy még mondana egy-két dolgot.

„ Köszönöm."-majd elindultam felfelé a lépcsőn.

„Héj, Angie!"- szólt még utánnam.-Minden rendben?- nézett rám, majd a mellette álló férfia.

„ Igen ….Ohh majd elfelejtettem. Rayne!

„Hmm?"- és én visszadobtam neki a jackie-jét.

„Köszönöm."- mosolyogtam rá.

„Szívesen"- ő is vissza mosolygott. Tudtam, hogy egy darabig még nehéz lesz és nem lesz felhőtlen a kialakulóban lévő barátságunk, de ez egy kezdet volt. Egy darabig csak úgy álltunk egymást nézve, míg Nyx hangját meg nem hallottam.

„ Nem akarom elrontani ezt a titkos összenézést, de Angie, ha ezekben a ruhákban maradsz, meg fogsz fázni."

„Ohh..Igazad van."- Eltéptem a tekintetemet Rayne-tól és felmentem a szobámba, hogy felfrissítsem magam. Ahogy felfelé szaladtam, úgy éreztem, hogy ha csak egy kicsivel is, de most valamivel boldog lettem és már nem kívánom, hogy a föld elnyeljen.

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót, majd nekidőltem és sóhajtottam egyet. „Húú.. ez a sok eső tényleg át az embernek."- Ellöktem magam, majd a tükröm elé álltam. „ Úristen, tényleg borzasztóan festek."- Odasétáltam a szekrényemhez, vettem elő száraz ruhát, majd bementem a fürdőbe, hogy vegyek egy forró relaxáló fürdőt.

Majdnem 40 percet töltöttem benn. Mikor kijöttem felfrissülve éreztem magam. Immár száraz ruhákban leültem a tükör elé, hogy megfésülködjek. Miután végeztem a készülődési rutinokkal lementem, hogy megvacsorázzak a többiekkel.

Mire Nyx már az asztalnál ült, Rayne pedig épp megterített. Előszőr Nyx vett észre és egyből köszöntött.

„ Angie! Jó, hogy jöttél, épp szólni akartam, hogy kész a vacsora."

„ Akkor jókor jöttem..hmm…nagyon jó illata van.- odasétáltam és leültem melléjük. Rayne szedett nekem egy adagot. – Köszönöm. –mondtam neki.

„ Szívesen."- mondta. És mert egy-egy adagot nekik is. „Wow… tényleg olyan mintha kicserélték volna."- gondoltam magamban.

Közösen megettük a vacsorát és tényleg jó hangulat telepedett közénk. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy igazán otthon éreztem magam ezen a helyen.

Teli gyomorral és jó közérzettel mentem a szobámba lepihenni. És tényleg jól aludtam. Legalábbis egy darabig…

Nagyon erős fejfájással ébredtem. Ránéztem az éjjeliszekrényemen álló órámra és nyögve vettem tudomást arról, hogy még csak hajnali 5 óra van. A felkelő nap első sugarai törtek utat maguknak a szobámba. Fájt tőlük a szemem. Felkeltem, hogy behúzzam a függönyt, de hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kinyitottam az erkély ajtót és kimentem rajta. Friss, eső utáni levegő fogadott, melyből egy mélyet szippantottam. Majd a fejemhez kaptam, mert éles fájdalom nyílalt bele. „ Mi a….argh..ez pokoli."- Megtántorodtam, majd hátraléptem, de sikerült megtartanom az egyensúlyomat. A fejemet a kezeimbe temettem és jó érzés volt, ahogy a hideg tenyerem az arcomat hűtötte. De ez nem tartott sokáig. A pillanatnyi nyugodtság eltűnt és fájdalom vette át újra a helyét. Úgy döntöttem, hogy jobban teszem, ha visszafekszek az ágyba. Ledőltem és még kb félórát szenvedtem, míg végül elnyomott az álom...


End file.
